


Dearly Beloved

by kribban



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Future Fic, Gen, Human Castiel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: For the prompt: Newly-human Castiel is still figuring out this whole being human thing. Dean gifts him with a very special experience ... his first hangover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/gifts).



> Thanks to red_b_rackham for the beta.

It was an experience Dean thought he'd never have – sitting in the back room of a nice Spanish restaurant in front of a stone with his name painted on it. Okay, so it wasn't his real last name, but that didn't matter. He'd been invited and that was enough.

Sam and Eileen were a few tables away, painting a perfect picture of polite and respectable guests. Dean had briefly considered also bringing a date, but the sad truth was he didn't know any women who would agree to this. Except Donna, who was here anyway, and Jody, who of course was also here. 

In fact, Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a room with so many of his friends and family members present. It was a really weird feeling. Weird, but good. 

Of course, there were also a lot of people he didn't know, which made him slightly uneasy – large groups of strangers always did. It was an occupational hazard, although he knew there was nothing to worry about. There were devil's traps painted under the carpet and the cutlery was all silver.

No one would be popping black eyes tonight, which was great. He didn't want to have to hurt any of these fine people. Especially when they'd been so nice to him and his. None of them had given him a hard time about coming alone or pressed him for details about his job. 

Dean took a sip of his beer. Not bringing a date meant he could keep both eyes on Cas, which the situation definitely called for. He glanced over at the head table where Cas sat next to Jody, looking unbelievably tense in his brand new suit.

He'd been sweating like a pig earlier and his cheeks had the color of slow-cooked ham. Almost a year in and he still struggled with his bodily functions. Angelic puberty, Dean called it. 

Jody wore a low cut black dress with sequins and a ton of make-up, which had given Dean a huge shock. He wasn't used to seeing Sheriff Mills so... smoking hot. It wasn't just the looks, but the attitude was also different. Compared to the flushed and sweaty bundle of nerves that was Cas, she radiated confidence and joy.

The newly-weds were seated next to her. Claire looked less like a blushing bride in her stylish black and white dress, and more like a woman ready for a night on the town. The ceremony had been brief and entirely secular, but it had still been a cure for dry eyes, especially Cas'.

Dean supposed he should go easy on the guy. A major life event like watching your kid get married didn't usually happen until you'd had several decades worth of experience with human emotions. Poor Castiel had been thrown into the deep end of the pool with his clothes still on.

The mental image was funny and he chuckled to himself, so caught up in his moment of glee that he almost didn't notice Claire staring at him. She nodded when she caught his gaze and winked at him discreetly. At once alert, he got up and made his way over to the head table, prepared to subdue whatever threat she had discovered. 

”Dean!” she said cheerfully when he arrived. ”There's a bar upstairs if you're sick of champagne. I know Dad is dying for something stronger.”

A quick glance at the groom's parents proved they hadn't noticed the slight hesitation in her voice. There had been no point in telling her new family that Cas wasn't strictly her father, but the moniker still didn't roll easily off her tongue.

”That's not necessary,” Cas all but squirmed. ”I'm perfectly content.”

At this, Jody let out a deep sigh. ”You are not,” she said, whacking Cas' arm. ”You're wound tighter than a two-dollar watch, and you're making me nervous. Go – let Dean get you drunk.” 

Cas' face collapsed in a frown and he gave Claire a guilty look. ”I'll just be a moment.” 

She leaned in on her white-clad forearms with a no-nonsense expression on her face. ”Really, you can get out of here. You've done everything you had to tonight; you did good. Go with Dean. I'll text you from the airport.”

For a moment it looked like he was going to protest, but then his shoulders slumped and he let out a small sigh. He got up, gave her a quick hug, smiled politely at her husband and in-laws, and let Dean usher him out of the room.

 

The bar upstairs was pretty quiet, which was a welcome change from the noise of the wedding dinner. Dean loosened the knot on his tie and breathed with relief. He planted Cas on the corner sofa and got their drinks. Scotch and soda for Cas, neat for himself. 

”Cheers.” 

Cas raised his glass dutifully and took the tiniest sip. 

”I really appreciate this, Dean. Thank you.” 

”Don't mention it.”

Cas turned the glass over in his hands and let out another deep sigh. ”This day has been taxing, and I don't understand why. Marriage is a time-honored human tradition and a sacrament. I should feel nothing but joy, and yet, numerous times today I've felt agitated and worried.” He took a bigger swig of his drink. 

Dean couldn't help but laugh. ”That's how the human brain works, man. The deeper you feel for something, the more you worry.”

A line appeared between Cas' brows. ”That makes absolutely no sense.” The line smoothed away after his next sip. ”This drink is very good.”

”You want another?” Dean jerked his thumb in the direction of the bar. 

”I'm not sure that's a good idea. I've not had alcohol since becoming human. I don't know what my limits are.”

”Wait – what? You don't drink?”

Cas shook his head. ”I haven't seen the point until now.” He studied his drink with a curious expression. 

”What about in there?” Dean gestured to the reception room. ”What did you toast with – water?”

”I had a small sip of champagne for the sake of appearances, but I did not empty my glass.” 

”That's it. We're getting you drunk tonight.” Dean tipped back his own glass and welcomed the burn. ”After what you did today, you've earned it.”

Cas looked a little taken aback but the corners of his mouth turned up. ”If you say so.”

 

They discovered that Cas didn't like beer, that he really liked Rum & Coke, thought Gin & Tonic was okay, and didn't mind Whiskey Sour as much as the name suggested. 

By the time he had five standard units of alcohol in his system, he was grinning from ear to ear. 

”This is a fascinating experience! Alcohol seems to dull and elevate the senses at the same time. My mood is improved, and I'm completely relaxed, yet, capable of carrying on a conversation and performing tasks that require fine motor skills.”

”Well, you're not that drunk yet. Have a few more and you'll see.” 

Cas grabbed his phone and typed quickly before showing Dean. 

Okay, that was impressive. Dean could barely navigate Instagram when he was sober, let alone after a couple of drinks. ”Okay, okay, your motor skills are awesome.” 

”This is amazing! All my negative emotions from earlier are completely gone. I don't understand why humans aren't drunk all the time!”

That made Dean laugh, and he felt a little guilty as he chuckled.

”You'll learn why in the morning.”

Cas stopped scrolling and looked up with a puzzled frown. ”Oh, because of the hangovers? Well, I have an extremely high tolerance level. I don't fear it at all.”

Dean knew exactly what Cas was talking about – he'd been sick and beaten senseless more times than he could count; fuck, they all had. And maybe it was a weird thing to be comforted by, but at least this time it would be worth it. Cas looked genuinely fucking happy, and it warmed Dean to the core.

”I'll get you some water.”

 

The door to the bathroom was half-open and Dean could hear the water running. The room Claire's new in-laws had paid for was pretty nice, had a balcony and everything. He rummaged through the well-stocked mini-bar for a can of soda water. 

”Here, it's good for the stomach.”

Cas appeared with a towel around his neck. His face was still wet, but he looked oddly composed and accepted the can with a curt nod before sitting down on the bed. 

”The nausea is receding for now, but I feel dehydrated and my head is pounding.” He opened the can and took a long swig. ”I apologize in advance for the burping that I'm sure will happen soon.”

Dean pulled off his boots and flopped down on top of the cover with his clothes on. When his head hit the enormous, marshmallow-soft pillow he almost whimpered. This was heaven. 

At once, he was guilty for being so comfortable while his friend was sick. He cracked an eye open and looked at Cas. 

”Sorry I didn't warn you.”

”Don't apologize, Dean. This is a learning experience. Everything I feel right now is teaching my body to never drink so much again. I've decided to embrace it.”

Jesus Christ, that was so Pollyanna, even for Cas. Dean closed his eyes again and snuggled into the pillow.

”So you don't regret it?”

He heard Cas shuffle on the other bed. ”No. It was a comforting experience. I only wish it had lasted longer. Now that I'm sober, I can feel myself worrying again.” He sighed. ”I suppose that's part of being human.”

”Yeah.” Dean opened his eyes again and gave Cas what he hoped was a reassuring look. ”For what it's worth, you're doing a better job of it than most people.” 

 

When Dean woke at noon, Cas was still sleeping. Breakfast was long over, but he knew there was a diner around the corner. The best cure for a hangover was greasy food, and besides, he was starving. He pulled on his boots and jacket, but stopped when he reached the door. 

Hangovers usually came with a hell of a headache, and Dean had just the thing to help. He rummaged through his trusty duffel bag until he found the bottle of pills that had always been there for him. He placed it on the night stand next to Cas' bed and went to pour him a glass of water. 

When he returned, he saw that Cas' phone was on the mattress next to him, as if he'd been using it right before falling asleep. Dean knew the password and smiled as he saw the text conversation between Cas and Claire. 

Yeah, better than most people.


End file.
